


Sleeping Techniques

by purajobot935



Series: You Deserve to be Happy [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Smut, I just want them to be happy, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MTMTE, Moving In Together, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers as Humans, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The movies make sleeping together in the same bed look so easy,” he said.<br/>Rewind moves in with Chromedome and they discover the challenges that come with sharing a bed for the first time.</p><p>Feedback is welcome and appreciated.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr user "[thatbuggygirl](http://thatbuggygirl.tumblr.com/)" who requested:  
>  _First time they shared a berth. You know sharing sleeping space after being alone is kind of…Well, it’s a process to sort out. Either human or bot_

**Sleeping Techniques**

Chromedome was excited and more than a little anxious. For the sixth time that day he went around his apartment, making little adjustments here, some minor shifts there. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Still buzzing with plenty of nervous energy, he checked the kitchen again to make sure it was well-stocked, checked the room he’d quickly converted into a study only a week ago to make sure the equipment was all working.

Last of all he checked the bedroom, smoothing down the cover and fluffing up the pillows a little more just to be sure. It was a new bed he’d moved in a couple of days ago and it was the most comfortable bed he’d slept in in a while. Resisting the urge to throw himself down on it to take a quick nap, he gave the bathroom a quick once-over before moving to pace the living room yet again.

The knock on the door nearly made him jump out of his skin and he took a deep, calming breath to try and steady his nerves before darting to the door and yanking it open, trying to appear relaxed at the same time. 

“Hey.” 

It was all he could manage because Rewind’s standing there all blond-haired and blue-eyed, backpack slung over his shoulder and a cardboard box in one arm. A suitcase sat just behind him.

“Hi, Domey.”

And suddenly, Chromedome felt really, really shy. “Uh… Happy Moving In Day?” he asked with a sheepish smile. “I guess this is where I say, welcome home.” He stepped aside so Rewind could enter and he could help him bring the suitcase in. “Is this the last of it?”

“Pretty much.” Rewind set his box and pack on the floor. “Phew! I’m a little beat. Would you mind at all if I unpacked tomorrow? I’d just like to hang out with you for a bit tonight and then get some sleep.”

“I don’t mind at all,” he answered. “I actually helped you unpack a little bit, but I’ll show you where everything is in the morning. That okay?”

“That’s perfect.” Rewind reached a hand out and grabbed a fistful of shirt, yanking Chromedome towards him for a kiss. “Now c’mere.”

Chromedome had no reason to protest and proceeded to spend the next few minutes getting reacquainted with Rewind’s mouth and tongue, while his hands sought the other’s skin, running up and down his back in lazy circles. He finally pulled back when his lungs demanded air, gazing down at the shorter man in his arms with a mix of lust and adoration.

Rewind’s face was flushed as he looked up at Chromedome with a question in his eyes. The taller brunet nodded and inclined his head towards the bedroom, but Rewind merely rolled his eyes and pushed him down on the couch before straddling him and tugging clothes off.

“I thought you were tired?” Chromedome asked cheekily as he tossed Rewind’s shirt aside and started to properly feel up his lover’s body.

“I still have energy enough to make you beg for me, Domey,” Rewind retorted equally playfully.

“That right?”

“Yup.” Pants joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Won’t make it easy for you.” Chromedome stole a kiss and felt the blond smile into it.

“Oh I hope you won’t.” Rewind nipped his lower lip and then scooted down his body to get to work.

::::::::::

Rewind flopped down on the new bed with a content sigh, clean and fed, and basking in the afterglow of all the wonderful lovemaking from earlier that evening. Chromedome stood at the foot of the bed, watching him fondly as he blinked lazily and beckoned him to join him.

“I’d say we ought to christen this lovely bed tonight, but I think we can save that for another time,” Rewind said through a yawn as he shifted to let Chromedome pull the sheets up so they could both get under the covers.

“We can christen it whenever you like, as many times as you like,” Chromedome replied, turning off the lights as he settled down and tugged his smaller lover closer, arms going around his waist as he let him lean back against his chest. “Since, y’know, it’s your bed, too, now.”

“Mmm, sounds good.” Sleep was starting to creep into Rewind’s voice as the blue eyes closed of their own accord. “G’night, Domey.”

“Goodnight, Rewind.” Chromedome watched him till he drifted off before shutting his own eyes to let sleep claim him.

Which it did.

For a few minutes at least.

::::::::::

It started with a tingle in his fingertips that slowly spread up his entire arm, and it was only when his forearm started to hurt that Chromedome groggily roused himself to see what was causing it. The cause was nothing less than the entire weight of Rewind’s sleep-slack body pressing down on it. Chromedome sighed. It was one thing to cuddle one’s lover to sleep; it was another when said lover had your arm pinned to the point of numbness.

Chromedome shifted slightly, trying to pry his arm free from under the blond without waking Rewind. Finally, after a few nudges and a little wriggling, he was able to extract his limb and flopped onto his back to try and shake the pins and needles out of it. Rewind merely shifted and slept on, oblivious even as his leg twitched back and lightly kicked against Chromedome’s. The brunet sighed again. Personal space, he knew, was one of the first things to go when moving in intimately with someone else. It was just something they’d both have to get used to.

Hazel eyes drifted closed once his fingers had regained some proper feeling and he settled to fall asleep again.

::::::::::

Rewind wasn’t sure what had woken him at first, but as awareness slowly crept into his sleep-addled brain, he became distinctly mindful of his immediate surroundings. Glancing behind over his shoulder, he saw Chromedome sprawled on his back, sound asleep, the blanket partially outlining his posture. One leg was stretched out, the other bent.

This explained the knee currently pressed up against his ass and back of his thigh. He sighed. He was already close to the edge of the bed so there was no moving forward, and turning onto his other side without disturbing, Chromedome’s body, well…. There were times he didn’t mind having his lover’s knee wedged between his legs, but while he was trying to sleep was not one of them.

He thought for a moment, then turned onto his other side anyway, using a little insistent pressure to make Chromedome straighten his leg before promptly curling his own leg around the limb and snuggling against his arm, cheek pressed to his shoulder.

::::::::::

Chromedome assumed a few hours at least had past when a fine tickling to the side of his neck roused him from sleep again and he turned his head to the source, only to be met with a faceful of hair that, on blearily opening his eyes, looked like pale gold in the moonlight. Hair that normally his fingers loved running through and playing with, and even tugging on during moments of intimacy as it tended to drive his lover on a little more intensely.

Even now, his free hand – the one not being hugged – came up of its own accord to run fingers gently through the soft strands before gently easing the head back so he could shift position again onto his side, facing Rewind, making sure not to dislodge the leg curled around his own. 

Heh, who knew Rewind could be a little clingy in his sleep?

The blond head drooped forward again not long after Chromedome’s hand left it. He smiled helplessly to himself. At least Rewind’s hair smelled nice.

::::::::::

Breathing easily was crucial if one intended to get a good night’s sleep, so when the air around his face started to get a little warm and stuffy, Rewind wondered if he’d accidentally face-smushed into a pillow. Only to find, as consciousness returned, that he was face-smushed into the curve of Chromedome’s neck instead – the same neck his mouth had been exploring earlier. He could just make out the little mark he’d left.

Yet, tempting as it was to lave kisses on that nice long neck of his, Rewind was tired and very much wanted to sleep, so it was with great reluctance that he carefully pulled away and settled on his back, though he did keep hold of Chromedome’s arm around his waist.

Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his eyes and let his hand rest in his lover’s that was pressed against his side while the other stroked a thumb lightly over a wrist to lull himself back under.

::::::::::

Morning found them slowly waking up together, and as they shed the last few dredges of sleep and came meandering back to consciousness, they looked at each other and shared embarrassed smiles, both somewhat knowing what had happened the night before.

Chromedome gave Rewind a quick, loving cuddle and released him so he could turn on his back and stretch, Rewind copying the action as soon as he had a little room to do so.

“The movies make sleeping together in the same bed look so easy,” he said.

The brunet resumed his cuddling of the blond. “Guess we’ll have to work out some way of actually sharing the bed so we can get some proper rest from here on in.” He paused, looking a bit pensive, then frowned slightly.

Rewind nudged him inquiringly. “What is it?”

“Heh… well… you’re not… having second thoughts about moving in with me are you?” he asked, a touch of worry creased his features. “I mean, last night wasn’t exactly the smoothest. I’ll understand if you want to have a separate bed, or even a separate room.”

“Hey…” Rewind touched his cheek. “Stop. I’m not having any second thoughts, and I don’t want another bed or another room. I like being close to you, sexually and otherwise. This sleeping together thing…” He waved his hand dismissively. “It’s new to both of us, and it’s just something we have to get used to. We’ll work out the kinks, with time.” He touched his forehead to Chromedome’s. “So no more second-guessing my decision to move in, alright?”

Chromedome nodded. “Alright.” He kissed Rewind gently. 

The blond softened and returned it. Then he kissed him a little deeper. “Besides, I like waking up to you.” A slightly cheeky smile. “And your place is a lot nicer than the dive I used to live in.”

“Hmph, you only like me for my apartment,” Chromedome teased as he nuzzled him.

“And your bed, don’t forget that.”

“How could I, considering you took up most of it last night?”

“Mmhm. It’s something you’re gonna have to live with.”

“Woe is me. Now…” Chromedome cuddled him closer, then murmured in his ear. “I believe you mentioned something about kinks?”

Rewind blinked and raised his brows at him. “It amazes me sometimes, the words you choose to retain in that head of yours.”

“It’s a skill.” His fingers gently caressed Rewind’s side and the blond purred contently, looking like he might doze off again. Chromedome leaned and pecked him on the nose. “Hey, you’re not going to fall asleep on me now, are you? We do have to get you unpacked.”

“Mm, just a few more minutes.” Rewind’s fingers traced random pattern’s on the small of his lover’s back.

Chromedome shivered a little bit. “Maybe after that we can christen the bed properly.”

A blue eye opened to look at him, full of mischief and a hint of something he knew all too well. “Switch the two around and you have yourself a deal.”

He sighed dramatically. “You’re insatiable sometimes.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

Rewind paused mid-retort and met his lover’s eyes. “I love you, too, Domey.”

Chromedome grinned and kissed him before ducking under the covers as Rewind placed a hand on his head. He could definitely get used to waking up to this in the mornings.

 

~END.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting fic requests for happy!CDRW, and you can [head over to my Tumblr to leave a prompt](http://purajobot935.tumblr.com/post/110886863059/i-need-to-write-some-happy-cdrw) either via Ask or reblog, I don't mind.


End file.
